Forgot the title
by Dr. DevilsMan
Summary: Coop and Kat have feelings for eachother, but are to scare to admit it. Until Kat does something about it.


The not so wicked story.

**Authors Note: I still think Kat is a male, but in this story he is a she. Another thing this was not my idea, it is a request from someone who will remaine nameless.**

**I don't own Kid vs Kat, but if I id the fun I will have.**

Coop and Kat were fighting as Dennis was running from a laser. Coop kicks Kat in her torso and flings her to a tree. Coop yells at Dennis, and they quicky run to the machine. Dennis takes out a bat, and Coop takes out his hockey stick. They try to hit the machine, but as soon as they hit it, the bat and stick break.

"Dam, we need a way to estroy this thing," Coop tells Dennis.

Dennis looks around for a way and looks at the laser. "we can lure the laser to destory itself."

Coop agrees, and he and Dennis scream at the laser and call it names. The laser looks at their way and blasts.

Kat seeing this, screams and runs to stop it. She jumps on the machine but it is to late. The machine explodes and Kat goes into the air, and lands on Old Lady Munsons garden.

"Yeah, we kicked butt," they said to each other.

About an hour later, they reach Coops house. Dennis and Coop say good bye, and part ways. Coops enters his house to find it empty. He goes to the kitchen and finds a note by his dad. It reads:

_Dear Coop,_

_Millie and Iwent to the groceries and wont be back until 7:00. Be good._

_Love, Dad._

Coop looks at the clock and it says 3:00. Coop smiles with joy, and then stops. _Did they take Kat with them? _Coop runs to Millies rom. _Please be here. Please be here._ Coop told himself. He enters Millie's room quietl and sees Kat sleeping in her basket. Coop smiles to himself. He had always loved Kat since the first day he saw here. Love at first sight perhaps.

He goes to the bathroom and turns on the shower. Kat wakes up slowly, and stretches. She walks out of Millies room. Her eyes are half closed and can't see. Coop walks put of his room naked, and a towel ver his shoulder. He is naked because he is alone, and Kat is asleep, or so he thought.

They bump into each other. Kat falls on her rear, and Coop hits his head. Kat looks up in hate, and sees Coop naked. Coop rubs head and sees Kat looking at him. He looks back at her in confusion, and remembers he is naked. He covers his junk, and wak with a blush and a smile to the bathroom.

Kat purs in pleasure after Coop goes inside. She then shakes he head and goes to the kitchen for her snacks.

Hours later Dad and Millie return home. The family eats and then goes strait to bed. Coop always told himself that hye would tell Kat how he felt about her, but everytime he was about to, Kat was busy inventing a machine. He sigh sadly and went to sleep.

Kat was in her lair pacing back and fourth about what to come up with next. But everytime she think of a new idea, she allways thought of Coop. She always pue in pleasure at the sight and thought of Coop, but she would shake it off kowing he never fell the same. _Maybe,_ she thought, _he does feel the same, but cannot tell himself that._ She then began to make a plan.

Coop was in his bed rolling around, and thinking nothing more than of Kat. Her eligent body moving freely, her eyes were soft yet cruel, and most of all her. Coop liked Kat for her not caring with she was an evil hairless creep. Aern't humans the same. **Note: Shouldn't have added that part, but [bleep] it. **

At around 1 o'clock, Kat heads to Coops room. As Kat enters Coops room, she steps in a string that alerts Coop whenever someone enters. Coop awakes and sees Kat in the door way. Coop did not have time to react as he was covered in a shack, then wacked in the head, knocking him out.

Coop awakes in Kats lair, chained to the wall, and sees himself naked. He looks around and notices he is in a room with Coop dolls, and a bed, Kats office. "KAT! Where are you? Show yourself," emanded Coop. He hears a chuckle and sees the oors slid open. Kat enters wearing black leather gloves and skinny, long, black leather boots. Coop tried hard not to get an erecton.** Note: Coop is 17 and Kat is 28(dont really know their age anyways)**

Kat smiled as Coops erection grew and stiffen. She gets close to Coop, and rubs his chest, the goes and Kisses him. Coop then realizes that Kat also felt the same way about him. Kat finishes her kiss, and Coop smiles with pleasure. He breaks the chains that held him, and walks to Kat. Kat did not know what Coop was going to do, but she standed still. Coop grabs her and kisses her in the lips. His tounge wraps around Kat's tounge.

Kat purrs and reaches for Coopes erection, and strokes it. She then goes down on her knees, and then starts to lick Coops erection. **Note: Coop got shunk to Kats size, maybe a little taller, so yeah.** She wraps her tounge around the boys stiff, hard erection. She then starts to suck. She goes slow at first, but she then starts to go deep. Coop mind goes wild, and he strats to drool.

Before he can release his load, he gets Kats head out and turns her around. She lands on the bed on all fours. Coop then starts to lick Kat's vigina. She purrs in pleasure after every lick. Coop the brings her close to him, an inserts his erection in Kats vigina. She starts to scream a little at first but after a while she injoys it. Everytime Coop entered her, she would let out a small giggle.

Coop then turns her around to face him, still inside her. They engage in another passionate kiss, before Coop fills her. She maons as Coop fills her. Coop still holds her close, and hugs her.

"Oh, Kat, you don't know how long I loved you.," Coop said.

Kat purrs and tells herself, "I feel the same way about ou Coop."

Everything then gets blury and turns black. Coop awaks screaming (**back to 10 years old)**. He looks around breathing hard. "What kind of sick image came to my head?"


End file.
